Challenges
by Reikie22
Summary: As the title says, this isn't a story but a collection challenges I've thought of.
1. Brief notes and rules

Hi, just a quick note here before I get to the rules for accepting one of my challenges. First of all, for it to qualify as a challenge any and all requirements must be met, otherwise it isn't an acceptance but rather a story inspired by the challenge.

Secondly, the world is a big place with a lot of people; I haven't copied or stolen anyone's challenge so if somewhere on this site you find a similar challenge then I'm just going to put it down as someone having similar thoughts so I don't want any bitching about stolen challenges.

Thirdly, if you accept a challenge I would like to know and read it so please tell me either by posting a review on the chapter containing the accepted challenge or by P.M. After you've posted a chapter. Also, unless you specifically ask me not to, I am going to post a list of authors that have accepted the challenge and a link to the story.

Finally, this challenge is under the 'Harry Potter' category for two reasons; first, FanFiction won't let me post it without one and secondly, as of the 21/03/2012, all the challenges I've thought of are either Harry Potter fics or Harry Potter crossovers. That doesn't mean however that there won't be challenges from other categories.

*01/04/12 amendment: also just because I've called a challenge something doesn't mean you have to use it, if you can think of something better then feel free to use it.

Rules

- If you accept a challenge, all requirements must be met, anything else is up to you to decide

- If you accept a challenge, write somewhere in the story that you accepted it whether its an authors note in the story or a note in the summary. If you haven't followed some of the requirements then write your story was inspired by the challenge

- If there is something you don't know that is required by the challenge eg, the behaviour and characteristics of a certain species, then try and research it before asking. In the case of finding several sources of information that contradicts each other, its up to you to pick and choose what would fit in with your story better.

- Finally, if you can explain things without using flashbacks, try not to use them because I personally feel that too many flash backs ruin the story. If not then try to use as few flashbacks as possible.


	2. GMan's New Plaything  HP Xover

**G-Mans New Plaything**

HP/Anything Crossover

Background

Anyone who has played Half-Life/HL2/the HL2 Episodes will know that the G-Man is able to put people in a pocket dimension induced stasis ready for when the Earth needs someone to cause mayhem and destruction for the bad guys (:cough: lowest bidders :cough:), so what if at the end of Harry potter book seven, but before he repairs his holly and phoenix wand, the G-Man put Harry into stasis and wakes him up sometime in the very, very far future.

Requirements:

-Fic must be in a _VERY_ alternative universe to give the impression of being far ahead in time, I.E. Avatar, Naruto, One Piece, Pandorum ect.

-Harry must be powerful but not overly so and/or completely take away the main characters achievements/duties they would perform in cannon.

-He must have with him at least the elder wand, invisibility cloak and some books on runes and useful spells(including Legillimancy and Occlumency) to learn from

-Hermione must meet up with him at some point and work with and help him, either finding a form of immortality/putting herself in some form of stasis to be woken up when Harry does/put in stasis by the G-Man. She must be roughly same physical age as Harry (must have a youthful 17/18 year old body).

-At some point the have to find a way to get out of the G-Mans control.

-Should Hermione be immortal, Harry must become immortal as well.

- Harry can't be angst or mopey for too long about the fact he will never see his friends again.

Optional

-Harry and Hermione's relationship as long as they're at least good friends.

-Their relationships with other characters.

-The side they choose in what ever conflict there is.

-If they're immortal but not paired together then their partners need to become immortal as well

-Harry's gender

Must not have

-Explicit slash/yaoi scenes(or at least give warnings)

-Harry, Hermione +their partners(should it not be each other) dieing

-Anyone or anything else from HP showing up, spells and magical artifacts not included.

-Rape; seriously that's just wrong.

Apart from those, the worlds your oyster: go nuts and have fun :P


	3. Symbiote Harry HP

**Symbiote Harry**

Sometime before Harry gets his letter, but old enough to speak and understand intelligent conversations ect, a Symbiote crash lands on Earth and merges with Harry, enabling him to use wandless magic but sacrificing his ability to use a wand; perfect Occlumency shields; an immunity to poisons/mind controlling and harmful potions and spells and finally, the sixth sense warning him of danger.

**Requirements**

- Harry can't walk on walls or produce web.

- Harry can't be god like and be able to do things too advanced to early, e.g. Spells before first year, Fideleus Charm before seventh year. (he can still actively control some accidental magic such as banishing and summoning charms before starting Hogwarts)

- Harry must not be as forgiving, or desperate for friends.

- The Symbiote must convince Harry to do well in school, both magical and mundane.

- Should you choose to have Harry as a Horcrux, merging with the Symbiote must destroy it.

- Like with my other challenge, no explicit slash content. If you want to include it then preferably have it for minor characters that won't have too much focus in the story. (This doesn't include fem-slash)

- Absolutely no other content from Spiderman other than the Symbiote and danger senses.

**Recommended**

- Fem-Harry

- Several teachers going insane due to Harry acting completely against expectations, e.g. Dumbledore and Snape.

- Harry taking advantage of his fame rather than trying to hide from it, e.g. Improving Wizarding world through politics; gaining a harem ect

- If you have fem-Harry, the Wizarding world at large not finding out until the sorting at Hogwarts.

Apart from that, I look forward to reading what you come up with, have fun :P


	4. Harry Potter - The Polymorph

**Harry Potter – The Poly-Morph**

What if, during the Polyjuice scene in the Chamber of Secrets book, Harry had a Polyjuice mishap like Hermione, except of adding animal DNA to the potion and becoming a half-human, half-animal hybrid; he failed to add any DNA at all resulting in him gaining the ability to change his form in anyway and into anything he desired, regardless of normal constraints such as size, species or gender.

**Requirements.**

- Harry must still transform into Crabbe/Goyle, then transform back to 'Harry' at the end of the hour as that is what he is expecting to happen.

- Harry's next change, also the one in which he learns of his ability, must be during the fight with the Basilisk. How he discovers it, including what the change is up to you.

- Hermione and Sirius must be the first one, other than Harry, to learn of his ability; but they can't discover it until the end of Prisoner of Azkaban when Remus Lupin transforms. (Harry changes into something to stop him resulting in Hermione and Sirius discovering his ability.)

- Hermione must be on Harry's side, no matter the situation so no Hermione bashing allowed.

- Should Ron ever pull a stunt like he did when Harry's name came out of the Goblet of Fire, Ron can't be forgiven easily; if at all.

- Harry must find a way to pass on the gift to those he trusts.

- Harry can't be in a pairing male/male pairing; if you have any minor characters in a male/male pairing then there can't be explicit slash scenes.

**Suggestions.**

- Harry's gift working subconsciously to adapt to harmful substances or remove them so substances such as poison, **Veritaserum**, love potions etc. don't work on him.

- Harry's gift becoming a form of immortality as it heals and regenerates his body at an extremely fast pace, enough to cauterise and replace a missing limb within hours.

- Harry/Tonks pairing


End file.
